


Brotherly Love

by SympathyHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SympathyHeart/pseuds/SympathyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's curiosity gets the better of her, and she'll end up finding herself stuck between a rock and a hard place... or more likely two rock hard members. Curiosity can be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

“Shit! Dammit!” Seamus thumped his head on the underside of Rob’s truck as he scooted out from underneath it after having changed the oil. He rubbed the spot on his temple where he had hit it, smearing some oil on his skin. After sitting up, he looked down at his sweaty bare chest and grimaced at the black marks from where he had gotten oil on him. Even his jeans were filthy with the black grease and oil. He was definitely going to need a shower before he touched anything.

Gabriel was bent over under the hood of the truck, changing the motor belt, “Don’t knock yourself out, Shay,” he poked his head around the side of the raised hood and saw his brother sitting down on the driveway covered in grime, “Why don’t you go get a shower and use some good soap.”

Without saying a word in reply, Seamus disappeared inside the house and passed Kate on his way to the bathroom. She turned just in time to see him go into the bathroom and close the door. That was when a sly smile crept across her face; she was curious, and wanted to know if he was just as well endowed as her husband. Making sure that no one was in the house, Kate quietly tiptoed to the bathroom door and slowly opened it after hearing the shower turn on. Peeking in, she saw that Seamus was already in the shower, allowing her to step in without him knowing. After locking the door, she slipped her shirt over her head and unfastened her bra, letting it fall to the floor. In the back of her mind the thought of her husband catching her with his brother gave her an adrenaline rush. What was life without a little fun and breaking the rules? As soon as her clothes had been removed, she stepped over to the shower and carefully pulled back the curtain so that she could have a peek behind it. What she saw made her mouth fall open. Water streamed down over the triskele tattoo on his left shoulder blade and ran down the muscles of his back. She had previously learned that the words around the tattoo, which were ‘Éirinn go Brách’, meant ‘Ireland Forever’ in Gaelic. Her eyes watched his every move when he rinsed the soap suds from his body, and longed to run her fingers over his muscles.

_What’s wrong with me? Why am I so attracted to my husband’s brother?_ Her stomach had butterflies fluttering around it when he turned slightly and she caught sight of his penis. What Casey had said about the gene running in the family was true from what she could tell. She swallowed hard, and quickly pulled back from the curtain without making a sound. _He’s huge! Now I know why Ellen is always so happy when I see her. If I had that monster in me I’d be in Heaven, too._

Not wanting to make her presence known, Kate picked up a magazine she had sitting in a basket beside the toilet and planted her bare backside on the toilet seat with her leg crossed over the other. She’d just wait for the right time, and hopefully that wouldn’t be long. A few minutes into her reading, the sound of faint groaning came from the shower which aroused her curiosity. Easing herself from the toilet seat, she peeked around the shower curtain again, and this time she felt her breathing become shallow. Seamus was leaning forward with a hand against the wall of the shower to steady himself while his other hand slowly stroked along the length of his semi erect penis. The sight aroused her and made her long to do that to him like she did for her husband. Time seemed to stand still as she sat on the bathroom floor watching the show, but eventually she noticed an increased wetness between her legs. Sure enough, her own arousal had made its presence known. Leaning back against the wall, Kate spread her legs apart and took to searching out the small bud of extremely sensitive flesh tucked underneath the folds of her nether lips. However, before she could locate it, the sound of someone clearing their throat startled her.  
“I would ask why you are in sitting on the bathroom floor naked while I’m taking a shower, but I really don’t care what answer you give me,” Seamus leaned against the back of the shower wall with his arms folded over his chest with water running over the muscles of his abdomen. Also evident was the fact that he was now completely hard, most likely from witnessing Kate’s efforts to release tension. Before she could say a word, he bent over and hauled her into the shower and pulled the curtain shut. “Get in here!”

Kate was pushed up against the wall and gasped when Seamus pressed his lips against the side of her neck while moving his fingertips up her sides until they came to rest on her ample breasts. Ever since he had first met Kate and noticed how beautiful she was, he had wanted to get to know her a little more personally. As his lips moved down her neck, he gently nipped her skin as she seemed to melt into him. This was definitely not the reaction she had expected from her husband’s brother. She could feel the strong muscles of his thighs press against hers, spreading her legs apart so that he could get closer to her. The feeling of his large erection rubbing against her hip sent shivers down her spine, and she noticed a wetness in her nether regions that was not from the shower. This was what she had been waiting for, the moment where she could have the chance to enjoy the feeling of Seamus’s manhood in her depths. 

“If Gabe finds out about this…” Kate said while running her fingertips along his broad shoulders, making gooseflesh appear on his back.

He chuckled deep in his throat, keeping his gaze on hers, “So what if he finds out? You only live once, and can only fuck so many,” without waiting for Kate to say anything in reply, he pinned her against the shower wall with his hips and covered her lips with his and slid his hand between her thigh, parting her nether lips and dipped his finger into her warm vagina. She gasped, inhaling his sweet breath.

Kate couldn’t help herself any longer, and stroked her fingertips along the entire length of his erection. She couldn’t believe how thick he was; he was even bigger than her husband! That simple fact made her even more eager to get it inside of her. It twitched underneath her touch, making her put a little more pressure on it when she rubbed it. It was his turn to gasp. His breathing quickened when she wrapped her hand around him and rubbed at a faster speed; she didn’t want to make him come, but get him worked up enough to drive him crazy. 

The moments ticked by and nothing could interrupt the two of them. Kate felt the need to torture Seamus, and she reached over to the corner of the shower to grab her body wash so that she could do what she had intended to do before her mind had been changed when Seamus walked through the living room. Every now and then she would glance behind her to see how he was reacting to her cleansing. At the moment, he was watching her curiously from the back of the shower, but it eventually became too much for him. The second Kate turned around, he had her by the hips and was already eyeing her large breasts.

“My brother is gonna have to share you for a bit,” Seamus grinned, running his hand over her bottom. Not wanting to wait any longer, he carefully made her bend her knees until she was sitting on the shower floor with the water beating down on her from above. Before she had time to think, Seamus was on the shower floor in front of her, his hand sliding up the inside of her thigh until he reached her nether lips. At first, he pushed a finger inside of her to see how she reacted, but he couldn’t control his desires any longer. Pulling her closer to him, he lined up the wide, flared tip of his erection with her opening and groaned as it disappeared inside. The issue came when he went to slide the rest of the way in; once past the tip, the rest of his thick penis didn’t want to budge, because her walls had clamped down around it tightly.

_Oh, boy… Now to get her loosened up_ , Seamus thought as he gently pushed his hips forward in an effort to get her walls to release their hold on him. It took a few more pushes before he finally slid in up to his hilt.  
Kate let out a moan of pleasure, wanting to scream out desperately; she had no idea Seamus was that big, and wondered if she would be able to handle all of him. There wasn’t any time for her to get situated before Seamus began to thrust his pelvis against hers, using the water to help with his efforts. Looking up, she noticed his concerned expression when he saw her wince after he drove his erection a little too deeply and bottomed out against her cervix.

“Did I hurt you, Kate?” Seamus stopped his thrusting.

She reached up to run her fingertips over his well-toned chest, “I’m fine. It’s gonna take more than that to hurt me.”  
Reassured, Seamus resumed what he had been doing before, only this time he turned Kate on her side and picked her top leg up to rest against his shoulder in order to penetrate her warm depths more deeply. From the look on Kate’s face and the way she arched her back, she was thoroughly enjoying her time with him.

“How about we take this to the bedroom where it’s not so… wet?” Streams of water rolled down her breast, making it appear as if she had broken into a hard sweat.

The idea was tempting, maybe a little too tempting. Sure, Gabriel could walk in at any moment and catch them, but what was life without the risks? Pulling his thick length from her, Seamus stood up and helped Kate to her feet, who then shut the water off and grabbed a towel to dry off with. She could feel Seamus’s eyes watching her intently as if he would pounce on her at any moment. As soon as she was done, she tossed him the towel and proceeded to check the hallway to see if the coast was clear for them to make a run for the bedroom. A small yelp escaped her lips when Seamus scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her down the hall to hers and Gabriel’s bedroom, where he dropped her naked body on the queen size bed. Seamus lay down on top of her stomach with his penis pressed between them. He lowered his head down and gently took her hard nipple of her right breast between his lips and started to suckle on it, taking care to tease it with the tip of his tongue. The feeling sent micro shocks of pleasure throughout her body, making her groan happily. While he sucked on her nipple, Kate moved her hips against his and tangled her fingers in his long hair. She never once dreamed that she would be having sex with someone other than Gabriel. Then again, who wouldn’t want to have Seamus’s huge erection shoved inside of them?   
Wanting more of what he had to offer, she rolled the two of them over until he was underneath her. He held onto her sides as she placed her legs on both sides of his hips and leaned forward, teasing the tip of his penis with her wet nether lips. Not waiting any longer, Kate reached behind her and grabbed onto his length before sliding down over it, wanting to yell her joy as it rubbed against her sensitive g-spot. As soon as she found her balance, she started to ride him, sliding up and down. While Kate relished what she was doing, Seamus couldn’t help himself from squeezing her breasts; the sight of them bouncing around from her movements was just too much for him. Both of them were completely focused on each other… That is, until someone spoke from the corner of the room. 

“So, am I not satisfying you enough, Kate?” Gabriel leaned against the now closed bedroom door with his arms folded over his chest. He didn’t appear angry that he had caught his wife being intimate with his brother, but more so aroused by the sight of Kate riding Seamus hard and the sound of her juices making a sucking sound when she did so.   
Kate immediately stopped what she had been doing and stared wide-eyed at Gabriel, who had a very noticeable tent in the front of his dirty jeans, “Oh, shit! Gabriel, I can explain! You see-.”

“Don’t waste your breath.” he made his way over to where the two of them were, “Just keep doing what you were doing before I interrupted you.”

Not quite sure what Gabriel was going to do, Kate began slamming her bottom against Seamus’s pelvis. She was taken by surprise when Gabriel sat down beside them and kissed her lips tenderly, occasionally dipping his tongue into her mouth. It appeared that her husband was interested in a little quality time, only with some help from Seamus. Completely involved with making out with Gabriel, Kate slid off of Seamus and turned around before taking his erection between her lips, running her tongue along the tip of it. Her position of being slightly bent over with her bottom in close proximity to him gave Gabriel a good idea. The temptation of seeing her nectar running down the inside of her thigh was too much for him; he easily kicked away his jeans ad underwear before sneaking up behind her with a devilish look on his face. To let her know that he was behind her, he reached between her legs and carefully rubbed the tip of his finger on her swollen clitoris, eliciting moans from her. Not waiting around for much of anything else, Gabriel pulled her bottom back against him and eased the head of his own erection between her soaked lips. The angle of how he held her hips in place forced her to arch her back, popping her bottom in the air and making him penetrate more deeply. He didn’t bother taking it slow with his thrusting and started off by slamming his hips into her, driving his length deep into her vagina. 

_What more could a girl want? I’ve got two yummy men fucking me_ , Kate concentrated on running her tongue along the ridge of Seamus’s engorged penis, taking care to tease the swollen tip with her tongue. She could already taste the clear juices leaking from the slit at the tip and couldn’t wait for the real prize inside. Back behind her, she could hear Gabriel groan loudly when he quickly pulled out of her and unloaded a large amount of cum on her backside. The hot, thick liquid ran down her thigh as she continued to go down on Seamus, taking his entire length in her mouth. To help him achieve his own orgasm, she carefully squeezed his balls until he couldn’t take any more, and pushed her back from him. It was his turn to torture her, but not before finding a piece of rope in one of the nightstand drawers.

“Hmm, that’s convenient,” Seamus had Gabriel drag Kate to the floor before tying her hands behind her back so that she couldn’t get away, “Does she squirt, Gabe?”

His brother looked up with a nasty grin on his face; bad news for Kate, “Like fucking Niagra Falls. Hook a couple fingers about an inch in and give her a good jiggle… She won’t disappoint.”

All Kate could do was lay there against Gabriel’s sweaty stomach as he held onto her with his arm wrapped tightly around her own stomach to keep her from writhing away. He knew what was gonna happen and couldn’t wait for it. Seamus positioned himself right in front of her and carefully slid two fingers inside of her hot passage while placing his free hand on top of her pubic bone. With a quick jerking motion with his hand, Seamus stimulated her g-spot to the point of feeling her arch her back in response. It didn’t take long before she hit her climax, and screamed her pleasure as she unleashed a powerful torrent of her juices, soaking her own thighs, the floor and Seamus’s groin. The sight of her squirting everywhere aroused Seamus even more; he leaned over her further and jiggled her around again, only harder this time. Just as she had before, Kate soaked the carpet and her thighs. As if she hadn’t had enough, Seamus immediately got himself into position between her legs and slammed his penis into her drenched depths to get himself to orgasm, seeing as he was nearly to that point. To help him along, he held on to her hips and quickly thrust against her, not going very deep. At the same time, Gabriel occupied himself with rubbing her swollen nipples.

“Oh, come on! I can’t take any more!” Kate couldn’t do anything but just lay there and take it, but it had been worth it. To help Seamus out, she clenched her walls around the tip of his erection just as it pulled back to her opening, which caused him to hit his orgasm. She didn’t even care that he came inside of her. It was worth every bit of it, “Seriously you two… I’m done. I won’t be able to walk now.”

“Not quite,” Seamus sat back, rubbing his member to keep it hard even though he had unloaded a large amount inside of her. She was too tempting to turn away from her, especially when she was spread out with her nether regions in plain sight, begging for a little more attention. _Wonder if it tastes as good as it looks and feels?_ He took her open legs as an invitation to eat her out, and that’s just what he did. Gripping onto her thigh, he forced his tongue between her wet lips and licked her sticky juices off of her. It was a bit of a fight to keep her from writhing away from him since she was extremely sensitive, but he managed to keep her in place long enough to lick her clean. 

While Seamus was busy down below, Kate took the opportunity to give her husband a rather satisfying hand job as if to thank him for an amazing afternoon. Deciding that she had had enough, Gabriel untied her hands and tossed the rope to the corner of the room. After a minute or so of her ministrations, he rewarded her with a good amount of his cum in her mouth, seeing as she was looking up him. The hot liquid sat at the back of her throat for a second before she forced herself to swallow it. By now, she was worn out and couldn’t do any more work even if she tried. That signaled to the men that they had done their job and could leave her to get cleaned up. 

Gabriel stood up, leaving Kate lying on the floor unable to move from her powerful orgasms, “Well, Shay… Shall we go get something for dinner now that we had our appetizer?”

“I’m down for that,” Seamus was already in the process of tracking down his clothes so that he could get dressed. His penis had returned to its normal size and looked as if it could do no more for a long time.

Once both men were dressed, they exited the bedroom and made their way for the kitchen, leaving Kate lying on the floor, screaming her frustration at them.

“What the hell! So you fuck me and run off?! Get back here and help me up!” Her words fell on deaf ears as she lay there recovering from the mother of all orgasms. She pulled herself up on the bed and forced herself to walk to the bathroom to take another shower. Her legs felt like jelly when she walked, indicating that she was done for a while. Oh well, she’d soak everything in while in the shower, and then she’d eat a good dinner.


End file.
